Endless Chaos
by SmartCutiex101x
Summary: Can six teenagers deal with each other's differences, find friendship, and find love in one big high school without killing each other in the process. This is a GwenxTrent, BridgettexGeoff, CourtneyxDuncan story.
1. Chapter 1

Chaotic

**Chaotic**

**Three different girls**

_Shows one gothic girl drawing_

_Shows one brown hair girl leading a discussion_

_Shows one jade green eyed girl surfing_

**Three different boys**

_**Shows a dark hair boy playing his guitar**_

_**Shows a punk boy getting expelled**_

_**Shows a blond hair boy partying**_

**One High School**

_Six different personalities_

_Three different couples_

_One million arguments_

**Thousands of problems**

"_**Why do you have to be so bossy?"**_

"_**Think about something other than yourself."**_

"_**You can't keep your emotions bottled up forever!"**_

"_**I don't have to listen to you!"**_

"_**I didn't mean to hurt anybody."**_

"_**I can't deal with this or you anymore."**_

**Find out what happens in Endless Chaos.**


	2. First Day and First meetings

This will be one of my first stories where I will have three different parts of the stories and put it in one

**This will be one of my first stories where I will have three different parts of the stories and put it in one. I will probably have six or nine chapters.**

**Present Time**

Mr. Peterson: Davis, Brooks, Martin, Roberts, Daniels, and Woods in the principle'soffice,** now**. He yells in the cafeteria before he got hit with a piece of pie in the face. Six students covered in pie had walked to the principle's office trying not to laugh at Mr. Peterson.

**Three months earlier**

Courtney Davis was walking to school. A guy who was riding his skateboard had bumped into her made her drop al her books and was still skateboard.

Courtney said," Could you do that somewhere else, where there aren't people trying to get to school on time?"

The Guy said," what's it to you, besides it's only six thirty in the morning. School doesn't start till seven thirty."

Courtney said getting angry," Some of us like getting to school early, besides who are you?"

The Guy said, " I'm Duncan, princess."

Courtney said, " I'm Courtney, and don't call me '_princess_'." She was getting angry, '_who does this guy think he 's_.'

Duncan said, "whatever, I've got other things important to do."

'I can't believe someone can be like that' She had thought. She still continues her walk to school.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

My mom had to go to work so I had to drop off my little brother at his school and I had to walk to school. '_This would be really different if I had a car_' while she was walking down the street she saw a guy who was riding his motorcycle. He stopped his motorcycle.

The Guy said, " I think you drop these". He holds out her house keys. I take them out of his hands.

Gwen said, " Thanks; if it weren't for you probably in six hours I'd be standing outside of my house waiting for my mom to come home."

The Guy said, "your welcome I'm Trent."

Gwen said, "I'm Gwen. Oh crap I only have tweleth minutes to get to school."

Trent said, " Do you need a lift?"

Gwen said, " I was told not to ride with strangers." I said in a playful tone.

Trent said, " I 'm not a total stranger one's you get to know me," He had said in also playful tone. "Besides you still have ten minutes to get to school."

Gwen said, " When you put like that, sure." I got on the motorcycle.

Trent said, " Hold on tight." 'I did, because One, I've never been on a motorcycle. Two I don't care how we get there, as long as I don't get detention on the first day of high school'. And were on are way to school.

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

'Yes, I made it to school without being late' Suddenly it looked like a football was coming straight at me. Being the tomboy I am I caught it in a blink.

A guy with a cowboy hat was running towards me.

The Guy said, " sorry bout that."

Bridgette said, " It's okay; I'm Bridgette by the way."

The Guy said, " I'm Geoff. I've never seen some one catch the football going that fast before."

Bridgette said, " Well, I'm kind of into the sports department. '_Did I just say that_' I mean I really just really like to play sports". '_Smooth'_

Geoffsaid, "Well so I'm I. later after school we could-

'**Rinnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggg'** before Geoff could finish his sentence bell went off.

Bridgette said, " Well we better get to class". '_Stupid bell, why couldn't you wait till after he was done to ring_' When they both looked at their schedule they both realized they had the same first period together.

Geoff said, " Come on, I know where Mrs. Thornton's class is". They both walked to class together.


	3. The Day Continues

With Gwen and Trent

**With Gwen and Trent**

**No One's P.O.V**

Both of them were finally at the school's parking lot. "We'll here, you can open eyes now." Said Trent.

Gwen said while getting of the motorcycle, "Sorry, not use to having a only option to get to school on a motorcycle."

Trent said, "We'll get to that problem later, now we have to get inside." Trent grabs her hand and they run to their first period class.

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I was in Ms.Chyna's Language Arts class. I was trying to pay attention but I can't stop thinking of my encounter with that Duncan guy. 'I've known the guy for five minutes, and I already hate the guy. I mean, he's cocky full of himself, annoying, cute, reckless. What did I just say 'cute'?

Duncan had just entered the classroom.Ms.Chyna said, "Do I want to know why your 15 minutes late to my class Mr. Roberts. She said not looking up from her desk.

Duncan replied, "Probably not Ms C. He was smirking and leaning on the wall. He could tell I was looking at him.

Ms.Chyna said, "Just go to your seat next to Ms.Davis." _'Ms. Chyna looks really pissed._'I had thought. '_Wait, Ms.Davis, That's me_' I had thought really mad.

I stood out of my seat and shouted, "WHAT". '_I'm sorry, but there is no way he is seating right next to me._'

Ms.Chyan said, "Is there a problem, Ms. Davis that can't be solved with detention." She was getting mad that she couldn't continue her lesson.

I got a little embarrassed, and because I didn't want to get in trouble, so I said, 'No, Ms.Chyna, I just thought I didn't have a pencil." '_Why'd their have to be a empty seat next to me_.'

Duncan had walked to his seat; he was still smirking and said, "Missed me".

Courtney had just groaned and hit her head on her desk. '_Aleast nothing else can go wrong'_ Ms. Chyna was talking about projects assignments and partners, she had look around the room and said, "Oh, yes, Ms. Davis, Mr. Roberts will be your partner for the rest of the assignment and the month." '_Apparently it can_'

**Bridgette and Geoff**

A group of students had happily rushed out of Mr. Corey's History class. Bridgette who was still tired from his class had moaned, "I so glad for the bell, I couldn't take 5 more minutes of it." Geoff who was chucking at Bridgette attempt to be dramatic said, "I agree, were suppose to have it listen to him twenty-four hours a day, but we can't stand the first ten minutes." Both of them had started laughing.

Bridgette when she had stop had asked, "What were you going to say before the late bell"?

Geoff said, "Well…uh '_**Say something you idiot**_' I was going to say that maybe after school you could come to my house so that '_**say to hang out**_' …… I could borrow your notes. '_**Great, nice going**_'

Bridgette said, "Sure" She had said little bit confused. '_I was so sure he wanted to ask me something else_' they smiled at each other and both left to their next classes.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

'_During class I couldn't pay attention I was to busy thinking about Trent earlier. No guy has ever done that for me. He is kind of cute and nice. Not that I care or anything. I don't know what I'm saying anymore_.'

**No One's P.O.V **

'**BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG'** '_Thank you_' I had ran out of there and went straight for my locker. "I wonder where he is." I had said to myself. "Maybe right behind you." A voice had said. '_Surprise, Surprise, guess who it is_' I had thought sarcastically.

"Next time you want to find me, talking to your self doesn't help." Trent had said very amused. "Well just so you know, I wanted to thank you for earlier and I don't talk to my self." '_Well not always_'

"Well you're welcome" There was a awkward silence between them until Trent had said, more like blurted out, "Do you need a ride home later" "I'd take that offer I don't think my mom would approve of me coming home on a motorcycle, but" she had stop and to think. "But" he had repeated. "But, sure, I mean, whatever. She had corrected herself. '_I don't to act to eager_'

"Well I see you later" Trent had said and left. You could tell he had a happy look in his eyes. "Yea you to" Gwen had said and (secretly) walked happy to class.


	4. Two weeks later

**Two weeks later**

**After school**

**Courtney's P.O.V**

' _I can't believe Ms.Chyan would put that Duncan guy and me together as partners. The assignment she gave the class is to study about plants and to grow a plant seed after the test_.' I signed miserably. How could Ms.Chyan do this to me? I follow the rules, I always do my homework, and I never lie. (That was a lie) '_He isn't as much of a pain in the ass as I think he is._' (That was also a lie)

**No one's P.O.V**

Courtney was walking over to Duncan's desk after class had ended. "I think that we should go to the library first to check out books, then go to my house." Duncan had mimicked Courtney and said, "Look Princess, I'll listen to Ms.Chyan, but that doesn't mean I'll listen to you." He said getting an attitude.

" Well, since I'm the only person qualities to be a leader and the only one who is giving ideas, you should listen to me." '_No one talks to this way, epically some guy that doesn't give a care in the world_.' Courtney had thought angry. "And you're the one who thinks that since he so good at being a rebel he doesn't have to pay attention, well news flash you need to." Courtney had said with a smirk. '_That'll teach him_' She had thought.

Duncan had a shocked face on. _' She's the only girl who's ever stood up to me like that. That's both crazy and a little attractive. Did I just say that_?' Duncan had thought and question himself.

"Well, right now I don't have to pay attention or listen to you." Duncan had said. 'She isn't winning this fight'. Ms.Chyan had walked in the room and said, "Could you two cut it out, I'm like five doors away and I can hear two voices yelling at each and of course no surprise it would be you two, Resolve whatever is going on." Ms. Chyan had said and left the room. Courtney and Duncan had looked at each other and started laughing. "Well that was unexpected." Duncan had said still laughing. "Yea" She agreed still laughing. They both stopped laughing quickly. "Did we just agree on something?" Courtney had asked confused. "Yea" Duncan had replied also confused. There was an uncomfortable and awkward silence.

" So let's just go with my plan okay and agree to never talk or tell any one about this." Courtney had said. "Fine" Duncan had said and walked out of the room. '_Can this day get any weirder_' she had thought and left the room.

**With Geoff and Bridgette**

"So that seriously happen" Geoff had asked Bridgette. "Yea. On the camping trip, I had accidentally went the wrong way and got lost. After an hour my dad had found me sitting on one of the branches on the tree. When the trip was over I made sure to never go camping again. That's why I'm scared to be in the woods, especially by myself." Bridgette was finished telling him her fear.

"Well, that's a lot better than mine. I'm scared of hail." Geoff finished waiting for Bridgette to laugh. A second later he didn't hear anything. "Your are one of the first guys I've ever met who 'd ever admit that he's scared of a little cloud." She paused for a second and said, "That is the most…. sweetest and also a little funny, but still sweetest thing I've heard."

"What do you mean?" Geoff asked confused. "I mean that some guys are to afraid to show fear or even tell anyone about it because of their huge egos. But you told me yours, and that shows you don't have an ego, or least not one to me." Bridgette had said sincerely.

"Well, you're special too. You like sports, your smart, and you're also a great leader." Geoff had said, while Bridgette was blushing. "That was sweet Geoff, but it was very corny, but the good kind of corny lines. She looked at him and he looked at her. They were leaning in until Bridgette's cell phone ranged. 'Stupid phone' they both thought. Bridgette answered it, hello…_**Bridgette… **_yes mom…._** Where are you… **_almost home…_** well hurry up, remember your curfew… **_mom, I'm sixteen, 7:00 is way to early to be a curfew and it's only 3:00… _**we can talk about that when you get home…**_okay mom, bye. Bridgette had hanged up and said, "I'm sorry, that was my mom, I have to get home. Geoff said, "That's okay, I see you tomorrow." Yea, I'll see then." Bridgette had said. 'Thanks a lot mom' Bridgette had thought.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

My mom had just called me that she had picked up Taylor. (Little brother) So I have two options, one I walk home by myself, two I walk home rained on and by myself. 'Can my life get any pathetic.'? I felt a drop of water on my head and a few seconds later it was raining hard. 'Apparently my life can' I thought getting rained on.

"Looks like you could use a little help" a voice had said behind me. "I'm fine and I don't need anything but a umbrella.

**No one's P.O.V**

"And also Trent, I know that's you." Gwen had said. " How did you guess? "I don't know it could be your amazingly like voice, your charming lines, or…" "Or" He wanted Gwen to continue. "Or your exaltedly huge head." She said with a smirk. "Well if that's the way you think maybe I won't share my umbrella with you." He said in a playful tone. "Nooo, I'm sorry," she said in a playful tone too. "Well, since you apologized it's okay" Fifteen minutes later Trent had walked Gwen home. "Well this is my house" "And it's really nice" "Thanks, I better go in before my brother does some thing stupid" They both heard glass break.

"And that would e right now" "Hey Gwen?" Trent had paused. "Yes" Gwen wanting him to continued. "Are you busy this Saturday?" Trent asked. "Not that I know of." "There was this concert I bought tickets for and was wondering if you want to?" "Yea. I would love to go, I mean okay," Gwen said calmly. "Okay I see you later" When Gwen went inside the house she had started jumping up and down a we times, stopped, and we upstairs to her room.


	5. Long Thursday

**I wanted to add some drama to the story. One is a evil cousin, Two Heather is going to be metioned in some of the chapters, and three a sercet diary. I won't tell who gets who. That's what drama is all about.**

Thursday

Geoff was waiting for Bridgette by the front entrance. 10 mintues had passed and he still hasn't seen her. '_I wonder if this is about yesterday' _his thoughts were broken when he finally saw her walking to the entrance. "A little late aren't we, Ms. Martin" he said joking around. "Yea,yea" she had said not really paying attention and walked passed him. "Wait" he shouted and catching up to her. "Look, if this is about yesterday I'm-" "No, this isn't about what you did, this about what happen yesterday when I got home" Bridgette had said with sadness in her voice. "What happen?" Geoff asked with concern. "When I got home

_Flashback_

_Bridgette's P.O.V_

_'What's with my mom, she doesn't usually act that happy unless' I shook that thought out of my head. "Thank you, Aunt Ashley" I heard a fake sweet voice say. 'Oh no' I thought. 'Anything, anything but this' I opened the door slowly and saw my mom, dad, my little brother (__**I want her little brother's name to be cameron) **__and my evil cousin Jess __**(Imagine a seventeen year old girl with long blond hair with dark green eyes, tan skin, and dresses as a girly girl, so she is little bit differnt than bridgette's personality and clothing)**__ here sitting down in the living room. "Hello Bridgette" Jess had said in her fake happy voice. "It's good to see you" She stood up to hug me._

_"I told you I'd be back" she said in my ear when she hugged me. My mom had said, "Isn't it great to see your cousin again" "Sure, whatever you say" I said knowing Jess was glaring at me. My mom had also added, "She is also going to be staying in your room." Cameron had said, "Isn't that great?" he was relevied Jess wasn't sleeping in his room. "Yea" I said knowing this is going to suck._

_Flashback over_

"And that's what happened' Bridgette was finally finished with her story. "That's was harsh" Geoff said looking at how sad Bridgette was. "And it gets better" she said sarcatically. "They had told me another surprise" "Hey guys" Jess had shouted and put her arms around Geoff and Bridgette shoulders. "We don't want to be late do we" she pushed both of them out of her way and strutted to the entrance. "They didn't" he said surprised. "They did" she said mad. Jess had now went to Bridgette's school. All Bridgette could do is mope and get on with her day. **(Poor Bridgette)**

--

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I was at my locker putting up my books and still thinking about Trent untill I felt a disturbating and evil presence behind me. I turned around and saw Heather. _'I'm not sure about disturbating, but evil fits her alot better' _I thought. "What do you want?" I said rudly. "Well if you're going to act that way, maybe I won't tell you about your faithul 'boyfriend' she said smriking. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face her. "Okay three things, one Trent is faithful, two he isn't my boyfriend _'yet'_ and three this converstation is over." I said closing my locker and leaving for my next class.

"Okay, But I guess you don't know about the things he says about you" Heather had said still smricking expecting Gwen to believe her. After a few minutes of me still standing in the hallways with a shocked face I finally said something. "Look maybe any one else would beleive you, but I don't waste your tome trying to make me belive them, now I have something more important to get to" And with that I finally was able to leave. _'I can't belive some one can be like that. But what if what she said was true, what does he really think of me.' _I thought curisouly. Through Mr. Bradley's Fifth period history class was all I coild think of.

_'This isn't like me, actually listening to Heather'_ Getting more pathicic by the second. During my free period I went to

Mrs.SeaBreeze'sart classroom instead of hanging out with Trent because I couldn't find him.

"Why is so dark?" I said to myself.

"Sorry I didn't know some one else was in here" I heard a voice say. I looked around and saw a girl with blond hair that was in a ponytail, and jade green eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked symipathically. **(Sorry if I didn't spell it right) **

"My stuck-up cousin, boy problems, school, the usual." she said in a bored tone.

"What about you?"

"Oh, stuck-up Queen Bees, boy problems, school, the usual" I said in the same bored tone.

"Well I'm sorry...uhhh" "Gwen" I said for her.

"I'm Bridgette"

"Nice to meet you"

"What are you doing here any way?" I asked.

"My cousin is trying to embarrass me and she is sucessing"

"Heather tried to get me to beleive some stuipd lies"

"But you didn't and know you're confuse if she is telling the truth or not" "How did you know" "I'm really good at guessing and you were mumlbing it out loud when you came in here" we both started laughing after that. I looked at my watch. "Do you know we've have been talking all through free period" "Now I do" "I talk to you later" "Yea, you to" I left the room and went back to my locker. _'Oh no there's Trent, act natural, okay act normal, just don't do any thing stuipd' _I thought. "Gwen there you are, I was looking for you" "Really when you told me to wait at your locker or when you ditched me." I didn't mean to be rude but I waited half of mt free period for him. "I'm sorry, next time I won't forget about you" I looked at him. I knew I couldm't resist the sadness and cuteness on face.

"Fine, but if you do it again, it'll be alot worse" I said and hit him playfully in his arm. He smiled and walked me home._ 'I don't understand what's with Trent latly, I mean during the morning and ending of school, he's the sweetest guy ever, but during school it seems like he tries to avoid me. What's going on with him and what's going on with us?' _I always seemed to be thinking that alot. We were finally at my front door. "Can't wait for Saturday" he said breaking the silence between us. "Me too." I had said. We were both looking at each other than turn the other way. **(Appartenrtly that's what some teens do before they kiss...)** He did the unexpected. He tried to kiss me on the cheek but I had turn my face and he kiss me on the lips. **(Sorry again, I love the couple alot so I always wanted to do that and I'm not good with kissing senecs)** I was shocked but I kissed back. A few seconds later we pulled back. "I'll call you later" he said and started to leave. "Yea" I said still in a daze. _'If I had a perfect moment in my life it would be this one.'_

_--_

**Courtney's P.O.V**

After that day with Duncan I felt alittle different. For some reason I feel all giddy inside when I see him. There's a logical answer for that, I must be getting the flu. I could never have feelings for him. He's loud, he's unoraganize, he's rude. But sometimes he can be nice, only if he wants to be. But that doesn't mean I'll start acting different around him besides he's late for studying. Seconds later I heard some one beating down the door. I walked out of my living room to the front door. I opened it and started shouted,

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked lamly.

"It looks like you're beating down my door." I said getting angry.

"Can't you use the doorbell like every one else."

"That is how I use the doorbell" he said walking right passed me. He walked into the kitchen. "Hey what's this?" he asked. I heard glass break. "Sorry" he said. I groaned and walked to the kithchen to clean up the mess.

**Two hours later**

I cleaned up the mess. I'm pretty sure I got a few cuts from the glass, but there no time to worry about that Duncan had disappered somewhere away from the kitchen. _'Bad thought,He somewhere inside my house and I don't know where he is, worse thought, he could be in my room.'_ I will kill him if he's in there.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

After I left the kitchen I went upstairs. So far I found three batrooms, two bedrooms, but not the room I'm looking for. I stopped at one door that I didn't bother to look in. **'I wonder where it leads' **I thought. I opened the door and saw a room with a thousands trophies and awards in here. **'Well it's easy to guess who's room this is'** Besides all the trophies and stuff it's like any other girl's room. I walked over to her bed when I saw something in Beige and green. No why it's Courtney's diary. I picked it up and was about to read it, **'**_**Wouldn't this be a invasion of her privaticy if I read it.'**_I had thought sadly. I started laughing at what I thought. _**'Was that guilt I was just feeling'**_I haven't felt like that since...I never felt like that. **'That's impossible'** after debating with myself I decided just to put the diary back and go back downstairs.

**No One's P.O.V**

Duncan had walked down the stairs and Courtney releived she finally found him. "Where were you?' she asked. "No where special" he said. "What is there some thing you don't want me to know about princess" he asked smriking. "No, it's just that...uhhh...We need to be studying right now" she said stuttering. "What ever you say" He went into her living room. "Phew" she said relieved they didn't get into an arguement this time.It had been a few hours of studying and Duncan was bored to tears.

"How can you stand the boredom and the silence" he moaned.

"By preparing for something important." she answered.

"There are more things to do then this" he said.

"Like what?"

"Well, kissing is one." he said now looking at her.

"What?" she laughed after he said that.

"Oh you were serious"

"Just admit, you do like me"

"

As if"

"Tell you if I get one little kiss, I'll shut up the whole time and go back to studying"

"Yea right"

"No I mean it"

She looked at him, he had a incconet smile on his face. "Fine, one little kiss, but remember you don't talk." '_Why did I just agree to that.' _ "I'm waiting" she groaned. Courtney had leaned up to his face and put a simple 1 second kiss on... his cheek. She didn't know why but she felt sparks doing it and he felt it too. "There you go" "What kind of kiss was that?" "Two things, one you didn't say what kind of kiss, and two shush, we're still studying." she said while smriking._ 'Courtney 1, Duncan 0' _she thought happily. '**She is so not getting away with this' **he thought before going back to studying .

--

**Author note-So what did you think of this chapter. I know they didn't get to officaly kiss. But they will. Just Review and tell me how should they kiss and what they will be doing at the time. But for now I'm going to enjoy the rest of my vaction. Bye**


	6. Good Girl Gone Bad not the song

Hey people, I'm backkkkkkkk

**Hey people, I'm backkkkkkkk. This chapter is going to more of Duncan and Courtney. The next one is going to be about TrentxGwen's Date. I know that someone already gave you details about the episode Basic Training and I would like to thank that person because it had helped me make this chapter. I can't remember the author's user name but thanks to you, I was able to do it.**

**Courtney's P.O.V**

'_Hmmm, if I join the swim team, it'll probably cut into debate and choir practice'_ Courtney thought looking at which new electives to join in. _'Soccer of Tennis'_ This is way to hard for me. 'I guess, which ever one's gets me out of here and spend less time with-' "Wow, any more clubs, and you'll probably explode" Duncan had said coming behind me. I turned around to face him and glared.

**No One's P.O.V**

"But that wouldn't be so bad, less of you to deal with." He said very amused while looking at her. "Ha-Ha, that was so funny I forget to laugh." she said sarcastically. "Well, well" he said before getting everyone's attention. "Hey everybody, Courtney actually has a sense of humor," he said joking around. A few people laugh and some just kept walking. "Very mature' she said walking to her next class. "Where are you going?" he asked catching up to her. "To go to French class, unlike you that usually skips it."

"Right sorry if I'm not little miss perfect"

"Do you always have to insult me judge me, while I'm still in the same room."

"No, just when I want to, besides you do it too." He mentioned.

"Being the rude, annoying, immature, bad boy you 'act' to be, I have to find some way to get you to leave me alone." She shouted.

"Well, Being the uptight, rule following, obsessive winning, predicable, good girl you are, it's a lot easier to annoy you" he shouted back. "Also, you can insult me all you want but I'm still here."

"Arrrgh, I hate you" Courtney had shouted before she walked into her forth-period class. "She so doesn't hate me" he said to him self before walking in there to. _'Courtney 1, Duncan 100'_ she thought sadly.

**In the Cafeteria**

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I had got in line and Chef with no smile on his face drop a big wide of food that was white and brown on to the tray. "Uhhh, Thanks" I said completely disgusted by it. "Why can't this school serve normal food for once' I thought sadly. I looked around for Bridgette. A few minutes later I saw her sitting at a table with another girl there. "Bridgette" I called to her. She turned around waving at me. I walked over there. "Hey Courtney, I want you to meet my friend Gwen, and Gwen I want you to meet Courtney, school president, debate captain, A+ student, and other stuff." Said a very tired Bridgette.

"Why so tired?" Gwen had asked. "Two words, evil cousin" Bridgette mumbled sadly. "I know what you mean, Duncan will not leave me alone me alone." I said frustrated. "Did you ever think he might like you." Gwen had stated. "Not in this lifetime" I said quickly. "Okay, did you ever think that you might like him too." Gwen added. I gasped. "That is total lie, I hate him, he is irresponble, cruel-hearted, and cocky, egoistic person I've ever met. He always calls me that stupid nickname, he tries to hard to keep his stupid reputation I mean how cliché can he get." Ii felt good to get some of my anger out of my system. "Now look what you've done." Bridgette had whisper in Gwen's ear. "Don't even get me started with his stupid hair, who's he trying to impress, and another thing he…"

--

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I was sitting at a table with Trent and Geoff. We were discussing an important conversation. "She is so into me" I said referring to Courtney's outburst in the hallway. "Totally dude" Geoff had said agreeing with me. "Sooner of later she'll get the message," Trent had said. I started to play around with my food. A little childish, Courtney would say. But what else am I going to do with something I can't eat. "Can you believe some of the food they serve here."? Trent said when it looked like the food was moving off the tray. "Yea, it should be illegal" Geoff had said. "Let me handle this" I said getting up from the table and walking to the cafeteria line.

**No One's P.O.V**

"He's a dead man" Trent said afraid. "I don't think I can look" Geoff had covered his eyes with his hands. But moved a few to peek at the scene.

**With Duncan**

He walked all the way to the front of the line because luckily there was a line. 'Probably from the food poison' I thought. "Hey Chef" He said to him and he turned around instantly. His smile had turned into a frown. _'Did I forget to mention that I'm not exactly a favorite of Chef to the guys'_ he thought. I rosed up my tray and said, "There's a problem with my lunch, for one thing it's still moving." He said pointing to my lunch that crawled out the window.

Chef had growled and shouted, "You eat what I cook you, and you'll like it and will deal with it." It's a good thing Chef was behind the counter. "Yes Sir" Duncan had said mocking him. Chef was mad now. "Oh right give me twenty push-ups."**A.n. I'm sorry to put that there I wanted to show that Chef does act like a general either at camp or at school, sorry if it doesn't make sense.** He shouted loud enough for all the students to hear. "Thanks, but I don't think there's enough room plus lunch is almost over so… maybe another day when I'm not doing anything." Duncan said really, really pushing his luck. **I know I'm the writer but I'm really scare for Duncan right now. **Geoff who scarily walked next to Duncan was able to say; "I think you might have push him over the edge with that last comment." Geoff had stepped a few steps back from Duncan.

"I-I-I-I-I think you're right" Duncan had stuttered. '_Nice going Jackass' _He thought to him self. "I think a few hours in QUADRUPLET DETENTION-" every body heard thunder struck. "Will serve you right." He finished. Everybody had gasped, even Courtney was surprised. She walked up to him and shouted, "Are you nuts?' _'Wait, when did I care' _she thought to herself. "Awe, it won't be so bad, besides how scary can it be?" He asked with a serious frown on his face.

**In QUADRPLET DETENTION**

A few minutes later Duncan was in a room where a few lights on the wall worked. Wood covering the windows, spiders web everywhere, broken desks. And writing on the desks and two of the walls with red and black markers and paint. "I should had kept my mouth shut" he said to him self-putting his chin on his hands sitting on one of the desks. 'I guess they stopped funding quadruplet detention' he thought and tensed up hearing thunder. **Sorry, I always wanted a running gag in my story **

**With Courtney**

She didn't know why but she couldn't help but feel a little worried even if she didn't want to." I'm going to check on him," Courtney was saying to Geoff and Trent but more to herself. Trent and Geoff had smirked at her and looked at each other, "You like him" Geoff simply said looking at her. "No I don't, " she argued. "Yes, you do" Geoff and Trent both said smiling. She glared at both at them. "Not only do I not like him I can't stand him, he's rude, he's rebellious, and he's totally annoying, and…I'm going to go check on him". Courtney had decided and left the room. "She likes him," They both thought before going to class.

Courtney had finally made it. She could tell from looking at the door that detention was awful. She stood in front of the door. "So this is Quadruplet detention" she said to her self and heard thunder struck. _'That has got to stop' referring_ to the thunder striking every time some one said **Q.D**. **That means Quadruplet Detention, it doesn't work when I say it **She was also carrying a bowl of something she thought was pudding in her hands. She gulped and opened the door slowly. "Hello" she called out. "Duncan" she called again. In the corner Duncan was whistling and sweeping until he heard her voice. He threw the boom out of his hands and begins walking to forward to her. "Princess" he said actually happy to see her. "I wish you'd stop calling me that" Courtney said getting agaited. "So come to claim that kiss." He smirked. "Even pigs 'deserved' a meal." She smiled passing him the bowl of pudding. He frowned looking at it. "Mmmm, no thanks, I stick to the bait over there" he was pointing to the green stuff on the wall next to the broom closet. Very surprised thinking that but in a weird way she would rather it the green stuff on the wall.

"That's all the school will serve us," Courtney said gloomily regretting but sitting down in the one of the broken seats. He sat down across from her. '_She did bring this for me'_ he thought looking at the bowl. He tried to pick up the spoon but it was stuck to the pudding. "Why do you always mess with Chef like that?" She thought curiously. "Because it can sometimes it's fun and I don't see how it's any of your business." He said before throwing the bowl backwards and stood up. "Well I just wanted to know, I mean you're the one always getting in trouble." She snapped at him.

"Well, you're the one who is uptight all the time" He stated. "I am so not uptight" Courtney had stood up to defend herself. _'He did not just call me that'_ she thought.

"Yeah, sure" he said sarcastically "you always follow the rules!"

"Well, you always have to break them" she exclaimed.

"Only the ones I want to" He smirked and winked at her.

"Okay, so maybe I do follow the rules." She admitted. "I guess that makes me a big, uptight, perfectionist loser in your books, right?" she asked sadly.

"Maybe" He agreed with her.

"I was being rhetorical, but there's nothing else I can do about it"

"Why do you follow them?" He was curious to why.

"Because not following them gets you thrown in Detention"

"But let's not forgot I'm stuck in detention with you" he smiled saying that. She was doing a bad job hiding the smile on her face but felt like she didn't have to. "Feel like ditching for some real edible food"

"Huh, Are you kidding!? All I've had for two weeks is that gruel" she exclaimed pointing to the broken bowl of pudding. But frowned, "Chef will never give it to us." I said sadly. "See, there's the problem with your thinking, the trick is to not ask for it' he said.

"Do you have some with you"?

"No" he said flatly. "But I do happen to know where to find it, but it will involve breaking the rules, Are you up for it?" he asked. I thought really hard about this. There was only one answer for it. I hope I make the right decision.

"Let's do it!" I exclaimed and we highed-fived.

"Knew you had a backbone to you," He said happy before they both headed out to the door.

We were both sneaking around for teachers and ducking or any of the doors until we made it to the kitchen. We were taking all the junk food that you can imagine and putting all of t in the bag that Duncan had with him. **Imagine all the chocolate, peanut butter, cookies, jam, and every thing and you'll know what she's talking about** We were finished and about to leave. "Wait" I whispered. "What?" he asked. "I put a little surprise for Chef in the fridge. I'll give a little hint it's in container and it's green and white all over. But I don't want to spoil it for Chef. "From Chef's 'favorite' students." She couldn't believe she had just did that. "Impression" he said and both of them carry the bag out of the Kitchen.

A few hours later they were at Courtney's front lawn. **I wanted to skip passed because Courtney and Duncan did share with every body else but I'm getting a little sleepy from writing ** "Yay, another Ice-cream sandwich" she screamed. It going to be her ninth one yet. "I think you've had a enough" Duncan had said laughing.

"No-no! Just-Just one more! She put the last one in her mouth and chewed it, and sallows it faster then she should. "Mmmmmm" she moaned but then felt a little strange. "Oh, oh yeah. That last one was a mistake." I ran to off the porch and accidentally threw up on my mom's pink roses. "I hate Karma" she muttered then goes back to throwing up. Duncan had walked towards her when she had finished. "So the princes has a dark side to her"

"Okay that was gross." She wiped her mouth and put a breath mint in her mouth. "But it was like, once I did something bad, it was so much fun, I just wanted more!" I had said excited.

"Well, you could give me that kiss you promise me, that'd be pretty bad."

I ruffled his Mohawk playfully and smirked when he said that. "Thanks for the off, but your still not my type." He fixed his hair and crossed his arms. "Fine enjoy a boring, uptight life' he leaned up against me.

"Thanks for that comment, enjoy prison." I leaned up to him. "I will" And that 's where I lost control and turned around, grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked but kissed back. They were making out a few minutes late. She broke the kiss. "Gotta go, see you later" were the last things she said before going into her house. He was still dazed about the kiss to move. '_Knew she wanted me'_ he thought and was able to move again and walked home.


End file.
